Love is stronger than Death
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: When Sky Army general Awesomestar gets stabbed by a squid sword, she ends up dying in the one she loves arms. Will the Sky Army survive? A DeadloxXOC one-shot of one-shotness


Awesomestar's Pov

I keep slashing at the squids that come near me, attempting to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest. Let me explain, a week ago I got a chest wound that somehow got infected, and MineClan's faithful medicine cat Silentwhisper forbade me from fighting as I only had one life left.

Being the rebellious leader I am, I rolled in dirt to hide my black fur and the sent of infection. I regret doing it now but only a tiny bit.

I look over at my crush Deadlox. He's fearlessly attacking the squids that come too close to him, I feel a sharp second pain, a burning one and when I turn around I see the enchanted squid sword in my back.

I crumble to the ground, fighting against the squid sword's poison. But the longer I fight the poison continues to sear through me. If it reaches my brain I'll go insane and kill all my friends and MineClan too.

I just can't take it any more. I yet out an ear-splitting yowl of pain and Medusatail runs over to me " Hey are you all right-Awesomestar?" She puts a paw on my fur, when she pulls it away, my trademark black fur was visible. " Awesomestar, your not supposed to be fighting! You could get killed idiot!" Medusatail hisses at me.

I stare at my deputy " Medusatail, please g-get Silentwhisper..." I shift so she can see the sword in my back and her eyes widen " Don't move!" She runs for Silentwhisper and leaves me alone to watch the brave Sky Army fight the disgusting Squid Army.

While my friends Sky, Deadlox, Jason, Fluffy, the Mudkip, Mitch and CaptainSparklez fight, I'm on the ground, unable to muster the strength to sit up.

I see Silentwhisper run over " Awesomestar... Why? I told you not to fight..." She pulls the sword out of me " Awesome, I-I think your going to die. I'm so sorry." Finally Deadlox sees me on the ground and runs over " What happened?" He demanded.

Silentwhisper sadly mewed " This mouse-brain went into battle with an infected chest wound, then she got stabbed by a squid sword." I smiled wearily at Deadlox " And Yet another 'Awesomestar is a total idiot' moment huh?"'

Deadlox kneels down to he can get a better look at my wound. Silentwhisper shook her head " She's dying Deadlox, and she's on her last life" when I see the tears forming in Deadlox's eyes a whole new wave of pain rushes trough my body. " The battle is over Awesomestar, we won." Deadlox says smiling although I want to look at him, for some reason I cannot. All I can do is curl up and breathe.

I feel his hands on my back and then I'm looking at his face. I'm looking at the tears in his strange eyes. " Don't cry Deady, please don't cry."

Deadlox closes his eyes " I'm trying not to. But Awesome, 56 recruits are dead, Captainsparklez has a broken arm bone, Mitch got a squid bite, and now, Awesomestar, the bravest general of the Sky Army and fearless leader of MineClan, is going to die. I-I don't want to lose you."

He looks down but I can still see the tears sliding down his face " Deadlox, recruits die every day. I'm just one of them with a higher ranking."

Deadlox shakes his head " I don't want to lose you because I love you." I stare at him. " I-I've loved you for a long time Deady."

Its becoming harder to breathe now and Sky and the other generals rush over " Silentwhisper told us what happened Awesomestar, but why did you do it?" I slightly shift my head to I'm looking at my commander.

" Because I couldn't just sit back and watch you guys get slaughtered." Deadlox hugs me tighter, and I remember how for years the other generals would joke about having another pair of lovebirds besides Sky and Dawn. I feel a tear on my face, close my eyes, and let the darkness consume me.

I wake up in a warm place. I when I look up I see that the trees were made out of frost and when I look up I see that the stars are moving. One comes down and takes the form of my dead sister, Mossystone.

She smiles when she sees me " Awesomestar! It's been so long big sister!" I nod " I'm dead aren't I?" Mossystone looks down " You are Awesomestar but you have not fulfilled the prophecy yet. They are sending you back. This is not the last time we will see each other big sister, take care." She disappears and wake up like I was just dreaming.

The first thing I see is the night sky shining brilliantly " D-Deadlox?" I say he looks at me " Awesomestar!"

He's grinning " But how? Silentwhisper said you were dead!" I wink at him " I'm just so awesome I can cheat even death!" Deadlox hugs me again

" I love you Awesomestar." I grin " and you know I love you too." I jump out of his arms and turn to Sky who's mouth is wide open. " Just let it process Budder King." I say. " GROUP HUG!" The Fluffy yells. As we're all hugging I laugh " It's good to be back!


End file.
